U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,381 disclosed an illuminatable umbrella adapted to be illuminated selectively when in its open position. The bulb 26 is fixed on a top tip of the umbrella and is illuminated only when the umbrella is opened. So, it is inconvenient for illuminating purpose if the umbrella is unexpected to be opened or if the day is not rainy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,815 disclosed an umbrella having a bulb fixed on the umbrella grip. Even it may be provided for illuminating use, the grip fixed with the bulb therein can not be detached from the umbrella shaft for serving as a separable flashlight for dynamic convenient illumination purposes.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior arts and invented the present umbrella having detachable illuminative grip.